


Say No To This

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Based on the song Say No To This from Hamilton.Basically, Peter is dating Liz, but they’ve been having problems. When you show up to study he just can’t seem to say no.Peter Parker x readerSMUTWarnings: cheating, I know it’s totally out of character for the soffest of the soft bois, but I still went with it. Whoops 😬
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 5





	Say No To This

“Take a break, Pete” Liz clung around his neck whispered as he sat at his desk. He sighed “You know I can’t, babe. I’ve got a big test this week”

“Come on, Petey… Please, just take a little break” she whispered in his ear. Peter sighed louder this time and shrugged Liz off of him. “I said I can’t, Liz” it came out a lot snappier than he intended to. He let out yet another sigh. “I’m sorry, I just really can’t right now, okay” Liz nodded her head slightly and made her way to the door. “It’s fine, Pete, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The disappointment in her voice killed him, he knew he was treating her like dirt but lately he seemed to be unable to do anything else. She got on his nerves so easily without doing anything in particular and lately he reacted a lot grumpier to her than he would like to.

He knew none of this was her fault, she had been nothing but perfectly lovely even though he was being an ass. He threw his pencil at the wall in frustration. What the fuck was the matter with him? He had the most amazing girlfriend in the world and he was completely neglecting her. He looked back down at his course notes and tried to focus, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned thinking Liz had come back to argue with him some more. “Yeah?” he yelled at his closed door. You opened the door carefully “Hi, it’s me. Could I come in?”

Peter was taken aback, he was not expecting you. He knew you, kind off, you guys had talked a couple of times in class and at parties. You hit it off pretty well, but you didn’t exactly hang out. Until now, apparently. “Y-yeah, sure, come on in.” Peter sat up straighter in his desk chair and vainly tried to smooth out the creases in his sweatshirt. “Hi.” you smiled and closed the door behind you. “Hi.” Peter smiled back shyly. “So, uhm,what’s up?” Peter asked after you hadn’t said anything in a while. You plopped down on the edge of his bed before you started talking. “Right, so, I’m a little embarrassed but I have a chem test this week and I’m just hopelessly lost. Like, seriously lost and I really need this grade because I failed the last one. And I know that you’re really busy, but you’re by far the smartest person I know so I was hoping that maybe you could help me? Please?” you rambled on while fiddling with your hair.

“Sure!” Peter interrupted you quickly. “Wait, seriously? You’ll help me?” Peter tought you looked incredibly cute the way you were sitting there on his bed, looking up at him so full of hope. “Yeah, of course, not a problem” he smiled. You jumped up and threw you arms around his neck “Thank you! Oh my god, Peter, seriously, thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” Peter could feel his breath hitch in his throat at your close proximity. He hated to admit it but he was incredibly attracted to you. Then again, so was everybody else. You were the hottest girl on campus, everyone wanted to go out with you. You let go of Peter and sat back down on the bed, tucking your legs in under yourself. “‘Can we start right now?” you asked excitedly. Peter was blushing ever so slightly. “Sure, Y/N, where do you want to start?”

You had been studying for hours and it was going really well. You were lying around on the bed, notes all over the floor and in between the two of you on the sheets. Peter was an excellent tutor and he was patient with you when you didn’t understand things on the first try. You had gotten snacks and now you were trying to throw peanuts into each other’s mounths while Peter was quizzing you on some of the things you had reviewed in the previous hour. You threw your fists in the air and cheered as you caught a peanut that Peter had aimed rather far away from your mouth. “Can’t beat me just like that, Parker! That’s, what, 15 to 8 now, if I’m not mistaken?” you teased as you tossed another peanut at him that he did not catch. Peter threw his hands up defensively “Alright, alright, you’re kicking my ass, I can admit it! Now come on focus, I’ve got five more questions for you”

“Bring it on!” The caffeine and sugar overload had made you a lot more confident in your academic endeavors and you felt ready for any question that he could possibly throw at you. You nailed the first four and Peter was hyping up the last one to be a real though one. “I’m gonna be so proud if you get this one! I swear, if you know this one you’re gonna ace that test, Parker guarantee!” You were scribbling calculations on a piece of paper, biting your lip in concentration and scratching the back of the pencil against your temple every so often as you were working out the math in your head. Peter couldn’t help but think that he had never seen anything so perfect. You were splayed across his bed in a loose white t-shirt and cut-off jean booty shorts, your hair tossed over your shoulder casually. You looked like an angel.

You looked up at him suddenly, eyes blinking up at him, mouth slightly open. “Is it 9,03 times 10 to the 23rd?” You were holding you breath without even noticing it, hoping so badly that you were right. Peter broke into a gigantic smile and nodded his head excitedly. “You’re kidding?” you asked. “No, I’m not” he shook his head hastily. “I did it?” You felt an overwhelming sense of happiness flooding over you. “You did it!”  
“Oh my god, I did it!” You yelled and flung yourself around him again “Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is all because of you, thank you so much, Peter!” You felt Peter’s arms tentatively wrap around you and the both of you were suddenly very aware of how close together you were. You could feel the electricity between you as you pulled back from Peter, just far enough that you felt the slight hitch in his breath. His hands were still on the small of your back, the feeling of their warm weight on you made your stomach flutter. He looked down at you, his blown pupils nearly drowning out the brown entirely. He knew this was wrong, this was so goddamn wrong but it was like there was a magnetic force drawing you to his lips.  
You were so close, so warm, so comfortable and so fucking sexy… Why did you have to be so sexy?

He should be saying no to this, he should be taking his hands off of you, he knew he shouldn’t do this. But then your lips touched his, and he did it anyway. Peter kissed you softly, slowly, barely moving at first as if he was scared that you would pull away if he went any faster. You pressed your lips on his firmer and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck. Peter pulled you closer against him as the kiss grew more passionate. It was still slow and intimate but there was a sudden heat there that wasn’t there before. Peter’s hand travelled up over your back and through your hair until he placed it firmly on your cheek. He pulled you forwards slowly until you were lying on top of him. His one hand was now wrapped in your hair, the other still holding the small of your back.

The kiss had gotten heavier by now, needier. You were moving against each other, creating friciton that made you moan in his mouth. You felt Peter tense beneath you. His hand curled around the hem of you shirt, lifting it slightly. He broke the kiss abrubtly “Is this okay?” he whispered lowly against your lips. You nodded rapidly and he pulled the shirt over your head and tossed it to the side. In the back of his mind a voice was still yelling that this was wrong, but it had grown so faint already, and when he looked at you, Peter couldn’t imagine how a moment this glorious could be wrong. He looked you over slowly, taking in your flushed cheeks, your sparkling eyes, your chest heaving against the soft pink fabric of your bra.

“Damn” he whispered and pulled you back down into a lingering kiss. You tugged at Peter’s shirt and he quickly discarded it, the rest of your clothes following quickly. “Do you have a condom?” you asked between kisses. Peter nodded quickly and reached into his nightstand, procuring a wrapper which he immediately tore open. He rolled on the condom before he paused. He stroked your cheeck with his thumb.

“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and kissed him softly before aligning yourself with him and lowering yourself down on him slowly. “Fuck” Peter moaned loudly as he bottomed out. You groaned at the feeling of Peter stretching you out and slowly started to grind your hips into him. Peter’s hand were on your hips, steadying you as he started bucking his hips up into you. You moaned at the friction it created. “Shit, Y/N” Peter groaned softly, he knew that if you kept making sounds like that he wasn’t going to last long. You leaned forward, pressing yourself against Peter’s chest and kissed him deeply. Peter’s hands came up to your chest, teasing your nipples with his fingers. You kissed down his neck, nibbling and sucking and you were sure there were gonna be marks tomorrow. You were both moaning loudly at each other’s touches.

You sat back up and picked up your pace, bouncing up and down on Peter rapidly. “Holy shit” Peter whispered as he threw his head back. His hands roam over your back until they settled firmly on your ass. “Darling, if you don’t slow down this is not going to take much longer” Peter warned you. You smiled down at him and whispered “Don’t worry, I’m right there with you.” Peter smiled and nodded before jerking up his hips sharply, making you yell out his name. Peter was fucking up into you rapidly and you could feel your orgasm nearing. “Fuck, Pete, I’m so close” you moaned. “Me too, baby” Peter groaned. Peter’s thrusts were becoming sloppy and it wasn’t long before he threw his head moaning loudly as he came. Feeling him pulse inside of you sent you over the edge too and you could feel your orgasm starting to wash over you. “Oh my god, Peter!” you moaned loudly as his thumb came down to your clit, helping you ride out your orgasm. “That was amazing” you whispered. Peter nodded in agreement before pulling you in for a kiss. Satisfied and exhausted, it wasn’t long before both of you dozed off snuggled against each other.

You were woken up in the morning by the sound of a door creaking.

“Hey, Peter, can we talk about last ni… Oh”, Liz’s face dropped at the sight that met her in Peter’s room, she had never thought he’d do something like this. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she saw the clothes littered around the room and the way you were curled up against her boyfriend. Peter’s eyes went wide as saucers when he saw her. “Liz, I can explain…”

“How could you?” Her voice broke as she rushed out the door, slamming it behind her. “Liz!” Peter yelled and scrambled to get his boxer on. He swung open the door to run after her, but she had already disappeared.

He walked back into his room defeated to see you frantically pulling on your clothes and grabbing your stuff. “Y/N, I’m sorry…” he started but you interrupted him harshly. “You have a girlfriend? Seriously? I always thought you were so nice…”

“Y/N, please…”

“No!” you yelled at him while grabbing your chem notes. “Screw you, Parker. Thanks for the help” you seethed and stormed out the door.

Peter sunk down on his bed, head in his hands. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He loved Liz and now he’d broken her heart. He should’ve listened to his conscience last night.

He should have said no to this.


End file.
